


vault

by Gamergrl



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout 4 Spoilers, Sad, Sad Ending, Vault 111 (Fallout 4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergrl/pseuds/Gamergrl
Summary: A little something that I wrote to practice and get back into writing. I thought it turned out good and decided to share it here. Fallout 4 was my first fallout game so it’s special.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 2





	vault

Nora let herself relax into the pod the she found herself inside of for the decontamination procedure. She wasn’t just going to let it clean her body, she was determined to come out ridden of everything that had happened before entering vault 111.It was time for a new life.

She was done deciding this for herself before hearing the vault computer through the speakers, the computerized female voice was slightly faint because of the glass and metal of the pod, but still audible.

“Resident secure”

“Ocupant vitals: normal”

“Procedure complete”

“In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...”

A cold chill entered the pod through it’s ventilation system, making goosebumps cover her pale skin.

She could now see her breath in front of her. Why was it so cold?

Before she could answer Noras eyesight became whiter and whiter until her eyes closed for what seemed like a second, before they opened again. At the sound of the familiar female vault computer voice.

“Manual override initiated. Cryogenic stasis suspended”.

It was so cold, her skin had frozen to the point it hurt even without moving. Frost covered the interior of the metal pod and her.

Noras heart began to race even before she realized what was happening, vault tec had lied.

Her vision then cleared, she could see a woman wearing some sort of radiation protection suit.

“This is the one, here” the woman spoke while pointing to the cryo pod in front of her, the one where her husband Nate and son Shaun were in. Sleeping peacefully, unaware.

A second later a man stepped into her line of sight, a bald man with a scar on the right side of face, sporting metal arm armor. He was clearly not from the vault.

Her eyes quickly moved to the gun in his hand. Now she was certain they were definitely not vault tec staff.

“Open it” he spoke, his voice raspy and cold like the ice around her.

Nora tried to move, but her body didn’t want to.

The woman didn’t hesitate and opened the pod. It’s lid lifted into the air, Nate awakened in a fit of coughs “is it over? Are we okay?” he asked.

The sound of her son crying began to fill the air, making Noras heart race faster. She wanted to escape the confines of the pod and run to her husband and son.

But unlike her Nate didn’t panic. Nora knew he was braver than her, he was an army soldier after all. Oh how she wished she was like him in these moments.

“Almost. Everything is going to be fine” the man answered, she knew he was just saying it to shut him up. While the man talked the woman was getting closer to her son, arms out and reaching for him.

“Come here... come here, baby...” The woman began, trying to get her son to stop crying.

“No wait. No, I’ve got him!” Nate began struggling with the woman in front of him and if Nora didn’t feel helpless before she certainly did now. Nate continued struggling with the woman until the man stepped forward, pointing his gun at Nate.

“Let the boy go. I’m only gonna tell you once!” He threatened. But Nate continued to fight, pulling the baby away with the woman holding on.

“I’m not giving you Shaun!” Nate went on, angrily.Everything was going so fast for her.

And before Nora could even attempt to figure anything out the sound of a gunshot filled the room at once. The loud sound echoed in her skull.

Her brown eyes widened at the realization that the man had shot her husband. Nate was dead. The world hadn’t ended when the bombs dropped, it ended right now.

Mercilessly the woman grabbed her son from his dead fathers arms, his crying becoming faint for a moment before resuming.

Noras heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten in her life. But breaking at the same time.

“Goddammit! Get the kid out of here, and let’s go...” the man ordered and as he spoke the lid of her husbands cryo pod lowered. Enclosing Nates lifeless body in ice. And quickly the woman left the pod area.

The man walked up to her cryo pod, she could now make out all of the details of his face. It made Nora angry that all she could do was watch him.

“At least we still have the backup...” he said simply before disappearing.

Noras angry yet terrified thoughts came to halt as soon as the female voice of the vault computer interrupted her painful grieving and anger.

“Cryogenic sequence reinitalized”

That was the last thing she heard before her vision went white again.


End file.
